


Let's Play House!

by DamnBlackHeart



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Humor, Mild Sexual Content, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 04:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamnBlackHeart/pseuds/DamnBlackHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were bored and you shouldn't have asked him to entertain you. Nor should you have let him think something up for the both of you to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Play House!

“Wah! I’m so bored!” you moaned, lounging lazily on the couch. 

“And so? Why don’t you clean or something?” Dante replied, dully. He was leaning back, in his favorite chair propped on two legs and his feet on the wide desk. He had his arms crossed behind his head and a porno magazine covering his face.

“Please, I clean yesterday,” you said, sitting up and staring at him, “aren't you bored too?”

He moves the magazine from his face and threw it on the desk. “If I’m sitting here, doing nothing then what do you think?”

“You’re bored...” you stated, picking lint from your shirt.

He nodded, setting his feet on the floor and checking the pizza box for any leftover slices. It was empty and he slides it into a small garbage can that was brimming with other pizza boxes and a few bottles of beer.

“Well, since we are both bored. Think up something for us to do,” you said, leaning your head on your hand, “I can’t think of anything. Maybe you can?”

“Hm,” he paused, thinking a bit before grinning, “I have something in mind that we can do to kill our boredom.”

“Really?” you asked, interested, “I hope it’s nothing stupid.”

“Oh, don’t worry, it isn't,” he replied, getting up and joining you on the couch.

“So, what is it then?” you said, moving over to have some space between the two of you.

“A game,” he said, kicking off his boots.

“A game?” you repeated, starting to get suspicious, “What kind of game? Is it something I know?”

“Yup, a game. It’s an old game with a new spin,” he replied, grinning and coming closer. 

“Let’s play house!”

“What?” you asked confused.

“It’s simple. You can be the door and I’ll slam you!” he laughed, pulling you against him. 

“You have got to be kidding me,” you sighed, trying to wiggle your way out of his hold. “I guess this is one way to get rid of boredom. But it wasn't what I was thinking of.” 

You shook your head and gave up in escaping his strong hold.

He smiled, his thumb rubbing circles on your arm and his other hand cradling your head. 

You tried once more to escape, wiggling around but that only seem to excite him more.

“Are you done?” he questioned, pressing you closer to him.

“Yeah.”

“Good, because I'm starting the game,” he said, crashing his mouth against yours in a passionate kiss.


End file.
